Photo booths typically comprise a suitably sized, box-like, kiosk structure with a seat or bench inside and an entrance for receiving one or more users who desire to have their photograph taken. A camera for this purpose is suitably positioned behind a transparent barrier facing the one or more users when in a seated position. Upon depositing payment in a payment receiving receptacle of the structure, the camera is activated concurrently with suitable lighting inside the structure and one or more still photographs of the user(s) are taken automatically. The photographs, usually in strip form, are then printed and dispensed in a tray for the user's ready access. While such conventional arrangements are useful, the photographic options, e.g., use of backgrounds, the quality of photography setting, and associated photo-reproduction has been found limited.
Some photo booths utilize green screen technology as a backdrop for improved photographic reproduction and to enable interaction between the subject and a pre-fabricated background image. While technically effective for photographic reproduction, in general, and integration of a subject or actor with a selected background corresponding to the “green screen”, in particular, the resulting composite image and its boundary edge data are characterized by a green hue which detracts from the intended realism of the composite image. Also, in a space-constrained environment of a photo booth, a user's shadow may be cast from the lighting onto the green backdrop, thereby creating undesirable artifacts which also detract from the realism of the composite image.